Malédiction, Bénédiction
by Shade33
Summary: 2044. Olwen Weasley-Malefoy, reçoit une lettre de son ami Aydan qui lui donne rendez-vous à la voie numéro neuf trois quart, dans la vieille gare de King's Cross. Pas sûr que ce soit le meilleur endroit pour un rendez-vous galant puisque la gare a été fermé, jugé maudite. La forme torturée de Voldemort hanterait les lieux. Et si les rumeurs qui courraient sur elle étaient vraies ?
1. Prologue

**Prologue** \- La Confession de Ginevra Weasley

* * *

_2021_

_" Lorsque vous lirez cette lettre, je serai déjà morte. J'aurai été lâche jusqu'au bout mais je peux enfin vous montrer qui je suis vraiment. Vous allez sans aucun doute me haïr de vous avoir menti pendant toutes ses années, d'être tout simplement la personne que je suis en réalité et bien entendu, de faire ce que je m'apprête à faire mais ce n'est pas la vie que je souhaitais avoir._

_Je n'ai jamais voulu être la petite dernière de la famille, être l'enfant choyée, une fille tout simplement. Parce-que Maman, tu avais déjà imaginé ma vie toute tracée : Un mari, des enfants, un travail. Une vie tout à fait banale. Et cette vie, j'ai fini par l'avoir parce-que la seule personne qui voyait en moi quelqu'un d'autre qu'une simple fillette vivant dans l'ombre de ses frères compétents est morte._

_Je dois vous avouer quelque chose : Je n'ai jamais été manipulé lors de ma première année à Poudlard. J'ai joué la comédie. Parce-que Tom a été vaincu par toi, Harry. Mon seul espoir de devenir quelqu'un s'était envolé, parti en poussières. Je peux vous affirmer, même si je sais pertinemment que vous ne me croirez pas, je n'ai jamais souhaité faire du mal à Hermione. Je voulais juste l'aider en retour de tout ce qu'il pouvait m'apporter. Entre la théorie et la pratique, mon choix avait été très vite fait. Même si j'adorais Poudlard. A ce moment-là, je n'avais pas été aussi attaché à vous que je l'étais maintenant, même si nos relations n'ont été basées que principalement sur des mensonges._

_Mais lorsque j'ai appris que Tom était en réalité Voldemort, je me suis sentie profondément trahie. Même si je savais que Tom n'était absolument pas tout blanc, je n'ai jamais envisagé qu'il puisse, à ce point, être aussi sombre et cruel. J'étais consciente de la noirceur que renfermait mon cœur mais je savais aussi qu'il y avait toujours une part de lumière en moi._

_J'aurais très bien pu me tourner vers Voldemort mais c'était de Tom dont j'avais besoin, seulement de cette portion d'âme. J'ai donc entrepris de revêtir un masque, de me créer une nouvelle personnalité. Peut-être qu'avec le temps, mes idées de grandeur se seraient calmées pour laisser place à des objectifs plus sains et beaucoup plus dans la normalité._

_Mais à chaque fois qu'on le mentionnait, mon esprit retournait à cette époque où j'étais prête à me faire passer pour morte pour pouvoir le suivre et apprendre de nouvelles choses. Je ne voulais absolument pas que vous appreniez la vérité sur moi. Que vous découvriez la véritable Ginny._

_Et pour finir, je suis tellement désolée Harry. Tellement désolée. Je pensais, je croyais réellement t'aimer. J'aurais voulu pouvoir retenir ce que je ressentais pour toi et je ne voulais pas te blesser. Tu dois être profondément dégoûtée de moi et tu as raison. Je n'ai pas d'excuses. J'ai voulu continuer de me mentir à moi-même, me persuadant que mes sentiments pour toi reviendraient un jour. J'ai pensé que d'avoir des enfants avec toi m'aiderait mais je me suis trompée._

_Je ne changerai jamais. Je ne serai jamais quelqu'un de bien. Parce-que je suis née ainsi. Je n'ai jamais voulu tout ça. Il a suffi d'un mensonge pour en entraîner plein d'autres. C'était devenue comme un jeu de rôle et je n'arrivais plus à m'en sortir. Mais la vie n'est pas une pièce de théâtre. Mentir m'a détruite et je ne peux plus vivre avec ça._

_Je sais que tu prendras bien soin de nos enfants mieux que je ne l'aurais jamais fait. La vie peut continuer sans moi, elle sera désormais beaucoup plus bienfaisante. Et si vous ne ressentez pas que du dégoût, du mépris ou de la colère à mon égard. Dîtes-vous que je ne mérite pas que vous soyez triste. Soyez heureux qu'une telle personne que moi parte de votre vie._

_Adieu. Ginny. "_


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1** \- La Voie Maudite

* * *

2044

Ils se faufilèrent dans le trou fait dans le mur qui servait à barricader l'entrée de la gare de King's Cross. Quelqu'un était déjà à l'intérieur.

\- C'est sûrement ton futur petit copain qui est en avance pour te préparer une belle surprise. J'ai trop hâte de voir la tête qu'il fera lorsqu'il nous verra tous arriver, déclara Reina d'un ton moqueur en jetant le sortilège d'allumage de baguette.

\- Qui propose un rendez-vous galant à une fille dans une ancienne gare qui plus est maudite le soir d'Halloween ? Je l'ai toujours trouvé un peu étrange et je n'ai pas spécialement envie de me retrouver seule avec lui, surtout dans ce genre d'endroit. Au moins, quand il vous verra avec moi, il comprendra que c'est mort pour nous deux, répondit Olwen en faisant de même.

\- Olwen Malefoy - Weasley, la fille au cœur de pierre ! L'insaisissable ! N'oublie pas de m'appeler lorsque tu auras enfin trouvé le prince charmant !

\- Si c'est pour dire des conneries Lestrange, tu pouvais t'abstenir de venir.

\- Oh mais je ne suis pas là pour toi mais pour soutenir mon pote ! déclara Jaxon.

Elle s'arrêta à ces mots puis fit demi-tour en s'avançant dans sa direction, pointant sa baguette illuminée vers lui.

\- Et tu voudrais que je fasse quoi ? Que je fasse semblant de l'aimer ? Que je sorte avec lui alors que j'en ai aucune envie ? Mentir, c'est mal et ça fait plus souffrir qu'autre chose.

_Mentir m'a détruite et je ne peux plus vivre avec ça._

Olwen fit un bon en arrière comme si elle avait vu un fantôme mais il n'y avait que ses amis qui la regardait d'un air interloqué et inquiet. Il n'y avait pas de lettre et elle refusait de croire qu'il s'agissait encore d'une vision.

\- Tu vas bien ? lui demanda Reina.

\- T'es encore plus pâlotte que d'ordinaire. Faut le faire. Tu veux des Fizwizbiz ? proposa Lestrange.

\- On attend d'être à la voie numéro neuf trois quart.

\- Bien, chef !

Elle secoua de la tête, exaspérée du comportement de son ami avant de se remettre en route. L'endroit sentait le renfermé et la poussière, ce qui la faisait tousser par moment. Elle avait le sentiment d'être déjà venu ici sans qu'elle ne puisse se l'expliquer mais ce n'était rien comparé à la longue liste de choses étranges qui s'étaient produites lors de sa courte existence.

Tout d'un coup, un bruit semblable à un sifflement retentit dans la gare, causant un écho qui la fit sursauter légèrement. Olwen fronça les sourcils et se retourna vers Jaxon qui se trouvait sur le quai, un vieux sifflet en bouche accroché à une chaîne qu'il avait passé autour de son cou.

\- Éloignez-vous de la bordure du quai !

\- Quand est-ce que tu apprendras à grandir ? Je te plains sincèrement Reina, je ne voudrais pas l'avoir pour petit ami.

\- Ça, on le savait déjà que tu voulais un homme taciturne, répondit Jaxon en échappant un rire sarcastique.

\- Jaxon !

\- Reina, si tu ne dis pas à ton copain de se calmer immédiatement, je jure que je lui lance un Silencio ! s'exclama Olwen avec colère.

Lestrange leva ses mains comme s'il se rendait. Même quand il faisait ça, ça avait le don de l'énerver. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle réagissait comme ça. Personne d'autre n'était affectée par les blagues de Jaxon. Ou peut-être qu'elle était tout simplement susceptible à cause des mauvaises plaisanteries qu'elle avait reçu à Poudlard.

\- Ok ! Ok ! Je sais de quoi tu es capable ! J'arrête !

Olwen fronça les sourcils et le regarda d'un air suspicieux avant de tourner les talons. Le calme était partiellement revenu parce qu'elle pouvait toujours l'entendre murmurer quelque chose à Reina.

Ils arrivèrent devant le mur qui se trouvait entre les voies neuf et dix et Olwen s'élança comme son père le lui avait indiqué. Elle avait l'impression que son esprit lui jouait des tours. Ses mains étaient-elles vraiment en train de pousser un chariot ? Venait-elle vraiment de traverser le mur ?

Parce qu'elle avait plutôt la sensation d'avoir plongé dans une eau glaciale. Des frissonnements désagréables remontaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale alors qu'elle posait enfin pied sur la voie neuf trois quart. Étrangement, Olwen n'aurait dû rien ressentir. Absolument rien. Il s'agissait juste d'un lieu mythique, un endroit qu'elle n'aurait jamais visité si Aydan ne lui avait pas envoyé cette invitation. Pourtant, elle ressentait un certain malaise et un étrange sentiment de...nostalgie ? C'était assez contradictoire. Elle était partagée entre l'envie de fuir et de poursuivre sa route pour en découvrir l'origine. Ce fut sans surprise sa détermination qui l'emporta alors qu'elle emboîtait le pas sans se soucier si ses amis l'avaient suivi ou non. Elle ne savait pas où elle allait mais se laissa guider par son instinct. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'on la ramène à la réalité.

\- Hey ! Tu nous entends ?! La Terre appelle Olwen ! La Terre appelle Olwen ! s'exclama Reina en la secouant des épaules.

Olwen cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, comme si elle venait de sortir d'un rêve. Son amie la regardait avec inquiétude tandis que Jaxon appelait son ami, la raison principale pour laquelle était venue ici. Mais elle semblait l'avoir oublié dès l'instant où elle avait traversé le mur. Que lui arrivait-il ?

\- Désolée, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive, répondit Olwen, troublée.

\- Tu l'admets enfin ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Bon, je le vois nulle part. Il s'est pris pour Harry Potter ou quoi ? Je vais l'appeler, déclara Lestrange en sortant son portable de sa poche.

\- Y a du réseau magique ici au moins ?

\- J'espère sinon ce n'est pas une chasse aux fantômes qu'on fera mais une chasse au Aydan.

\- Parce-que tu voulais faire une chasse aux fantômes ? Je te signale qu'on est venu pour accompagner Olwen à son rendez-vous ! Ne commence pas à faire tes petits plans tout seul ! lui fit remarquer sa petite amie.

Pendant ce temps, Olwen s'était assise sur le sol sale, veillant bien à ce que sa cape protège son pantalon. Elle laissa ses yeux vagabonder lorsque ceux-ci s'écarquillèrent devant le message inscrit sur le mur juste à sa droite, en rouge comme s'il avait été écrit avec du sang :

_Lord Voldemort et ses adeptes seront toujours là pour chasser la vermine qui souille notre monde._

Olwen se prit la tête entre les mains, fermant ses paupières avec force comme pour se dire à elle-même qu'elle n'avait rien vu. Mais son nom ne voulait plus quitter ses pensées. Elle le répétait dans sa tête comme une mélodie sinistre sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Elle avait l'impression de ne plus avoir aucun contrôle sur son esprit. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, une étrange image apparut dans ses pensées. Ou plutôt une vision : Un chat pétrifié, le sol inondé, un seau remplit d'un liquide pourpre qui lui en donnait la nausée. Pourtant, Olwen se sentir prise par une poussée d'adrénaline et plongea ses mains avec détermination pour les ressortir pleine de sang. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Pourquoi son corps se mettait-il à bouger tout seul ? Elle avait presque l'impression qu'il ne le lui appartenait pas. Ses doigts se dirigeaient tout seul vers le mur, traçant des lettres et ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle recula qu'elle prit conscience de ce qu'elle venait d'écrire :

_La Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte. Ennemis de l'héritier, prenez garde._

Olwen aurait voulu hurler, prendre ses jambes à son cou mais son corps restait stoïque. A la place, elle ressentait un sentiment grisant de fierté. Ce sentiment ne pouvait pas être le sien. Qu'est-ce qui était vrai et qu'est-ce qui ne l'était pas ? Elle ne pouvait pas... Elle ne pouvait pas être...

\- Olwen !

Des picotements se firent ressentir sur sa joue et elle porta doucement sa main vers elle pour la masser. Le visage de Reina se dessinait peu à peu devant elle, plus inquiet que jamais.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive enfin ?!

Olwen baissa la tête vers ses mains. Elles étaient intactes. Le sol était redevenu sec et sale et sur le mur, ne fuguerait plus le message qu'elle avait écrit. Elle porta ses mains à son visage, cachant les larmes qui commençaient à s'écouler de ses yeux.

\- Je suis folle. Je suis folle. Ma famille m'a rendu timbré à cause de toutes ces histoires de réincarnation. Je suis bonne pour aller à Ste Mangouste, déclara Olwen d'une petite voix tremblante.

\- Comme quoi tu serais la réincarnation de ta grande-tante ? Sincèrement, je n'aurais jamais pensé que les Weasley tomberaient aussi bas après tout ce qu'ils ont fait pendant la guerre. Le succès leur ait monté au cerveau. De toute façon, les Serpentards ont toujours été vu comme les grands méchants par les Gryffondors. Si nous, nous étions autant à cheval sur la pureté du sang. Ils ne sont pas mieux que nous puisqu'ils ont aussi des préjugés et...

Reina s'arrêta en voyant son amie qui la regardait d'une expression vide d'émotions.

\- Je parle trop, c'est ça ? Enfin ce que je voulais dire, c'est que j'espère que tu ne crois pas à ces idioties. Ton arrière-grand-mère a juste perdu la tête lorsqu'elle a appris la vérité sur sa fille, ce qui est totalement compréhensible et elle l'a vu en toi lorsque tu es née. Faut vraiment qu'ils arrêtent avec ces stupides rumeurs. Même pour ton père, lorsqu'ils ont dit qu'il était le fils de Voldemort parce-que sa mère avait dû mal à avoir un enfant. C'était complètement stupide ! Au moins, ton père te comprend là-dessus.

\- Heureusement, sinon j'aurais déjà été mis à la porte. De toute façon, dès que je me trouve un boulot, je me casse et ensuite je voyagerai...

\- Les filles ! LES FILLES ! On se tire tout de suite ! hurla soudainement Jaxon d'une voix paniquée.

Elles sursautèrent toutes deux, se retournant ensuite vers leur ami, les sourcils froncés. Reina portait une main à son cœur, le souffle erratique.

\- Mais ça ne va de nous faire des frayeurs comme ça ?! J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque ! Arrête avec tes fantômes à la noix !

Mais Jaxon l'ignora et se précipita pour prendre leur main avant de se mettre à courir comme si sa vie en dépendait.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive à toi aussi enfin ?! s'écria Reina.

\- J'ai réussi à avoir Aydan et il n'a jamais envoyé de lettre à Olwen !

Celle-ci sortit rapidement l'invitation pour la montrer à son ami, si près que le parchemin effleurait son visage.

\- Il y a son nom en bas de la page ! Avoue qu'il m'a fait venir pour me faire une blague !

\- Ce n'est pas son écriture Olwen ! lui fit remarquer Lestrange.

Les yeux d'Olwen s'ouvrirent en grand alors qu'elle rapportait la feuille vers elle. Effectivement, l'écriture était propre et soignée. Tout l'inverse de celle d'Aydan. Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte ?

\- Mais alors...c'est qui ? demanda-t-elle plus pour elle-même, l'inquiétude naissant désormais en elle.

_Bonjour Ginny. Je m'appelle Tom, Tom Jedusor._

Le cri d'Olwen résonna dans un assourdissement pas seulement à cause de la vision qu'elle venait d'avoir mais aussi dû à l'impact du mur qui leur avait refusé le passage. Elle tomba en même temps que ses amis qui lâchaient des plaintes en se frottant leur front ensanglanté.

\- Aïe ! Je crois que j'ai un traumatisme crânien ! geignit Jaxon.

\- Pourquoi...le passage ne s'ouvre pas ? demanda Reina d'une petite voix tremblante.

Olwen se releva avec difficulté en gémissant, ses bras repliés contre elle. Elle avait l'impression que la température des lieux avait instantanément chuté ou alors était-ce parce qu'elle était à présent terrifiée ? Le ressenti qu'elle avait eu tout à l'heure s'était considérablement amplifié. Elle était tout aussi effrayée qu'intriguée par tous ces événements qui se succédaient rapidement. Inquiète de ses émotions contradictoires. Effrayée par elle-même.

\- On est pris au piège.

Jaxon se releva précipitamment, sortant sa baguette avec affolement pour la pointer vers le mur.

\- Bombarda...

\- Jaxon non ! s'écria Reina.

\- ...Maxima !

Mais rien ne se produisit. Le mur était toujours intact, pas même une fissure dans les briques.

\- C'est un passage magique, tes sortilèges n'auront aucun effet, déclara Olwen.

Ses deux amis se retournèrent vers elle, le regard terrifié.

\- Mais comment on fait ?! paniqua Lestrange.

Olwen baissa les yeux vers le sol, semblant être en pleine réflexion. L'invitation truquée, l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, les visions amplifiées et le passage refusé ne pouvaient pas être des coïncidences. Les événements s'enchaînaient beaucoup trop vite. Elle avait sans doute une idée de qui se cachait derrière tout ça. Ce n'était même pas une idée. C'était lui. Forcément lui. Elle devait arrêter de se voiler la face et accepter la vérité. Arrêter de se mentir à elle-même. C'était surtout qu'aux tréfonds d'elle-même, un étrange sentiment refaisait surface et se ravivait : L'espoir.

\- En trouvant celui qui se cache derrière tout ça.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2** \- Qui suis-je ?

* * *

Olwen arpentait le quai, tournait la tête dans tous les sens comme si elle cherchait quelque chose.

\- Olwen, écoute-moi ! C'est sûrement un elfe de maison qui nous fait une farce ! Il ne s'est pas passé la même chose pour Harry Potter ? s'exclama Reina.

Olwen se retourna. Le regard dur, les sourcils froncés.

\- Ah oui, vraiment ? Et c'est aussi ce même elfe de maison qui a écrit cette lettre ?

\- Alors, tu penses que c'est qui ? Voldemort ? lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton mesquin.

\- Elle a peut-être raison, Reina. On dit qu'après sa mort, il est devenu une forme torturée errant dans King's Cross. Forcément que c'est lui qui a fait fuir les voyageurs et pas que les moldus ! Si c'était juste une légende de pacotille, le Poudlard Express tournerait toujours ! déclara Jaxon.

Elle ferma les yeux et serra ses poings pour contenir sa colère.

\- Est-ce que j'ai prononcé son nom ?! Non ! Alors arrêtez de dire ce que je n'ai pas dit !

Et pourtant, elle avait toujours eu des visions, depuis qu'elle était toute petite. Et comme par hasard, elles s'intensifiaient depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés ici. Elle n'arrêtait pas de voir des choses en rapport avec lui !

\- Tu es d'accord avec elle parce-que les histoires de fantômes te passionnent !

\- Et toi, tu le contredis parce-que tu as peur, affirma Olwen.

A ces mots, le visage de son amie se crispa. Elle se mordillait les lèvres, signe qu'elle avait vu juste.

\- Moi aussi, j'ai peur. J'ai peur d'accepter la vérité. J'ai peur que ce qu'on me répète depuis que je suis née est vrai. J'ai peur d'être la réincarnation de Ginny Weasley et j'ai peur de ce que je suis en train de ressentir en ce moment. Ces émotions, ces sentiments, c'est bien ce que je ressens même si je ne les comprends pas ou plutôt, je commence tout juste à les comprendre, avoua-t-elle avec difficulté.

Une larme roula sur sa joue. Quelque chose se passait en elle. Quelque chose qui ne demandait qu'à sortir. Parfois, l'image d'un brun à lunettes accompagné de toute une famille qu'elle reconnaissait comme étant les Weasley, se superposait à Reina et Jaxon qui braquaient leur regard vers elle. L'un inquiet et effrayé, l'autre fasciné. L'ironie du sort était que c'était exactement ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment.

\- Je sais pourquoi je n'aime pas le mensonge, parce qu'elle a passé toute sa vie à mentir. Je sais pourquoi j'ai choisi Serpentard au lieu de Gryffondor quand le choixpeau me la demandait, parce qu'elle avait choisi Gryffondor. Je sais maintenant pourquoi je m'intéressais autant à la deuxième guerre des sorciers. Je sais maintenant pourquoi il m'obsédait autant. Pourquoi j'ai autant fait de recherches sur lui. C'était peut-être à cause des rumeurs Reina et lorsqu'on mentionne Ginny, on pense forcément à Voldemort mais les visions que je viens d'avoir... Ce n'est pas logique ! J'ai vu le journal ! J'ai vu le journal de Jedusor ! J'ai vu son écriture et c'est la même que celle de la lettre !

Maintenant qu'elle avait tout déballé, elle avait besoin d'une preuve beaucoup plus concrète.

\- Mais... Comment aurait-il pu écrire cette lettre, s'il est mort ? demanda Reina, bouleversée.

C'est vrai. Comment aurait-il pu ? Mais si c'était lui qui avait bloqué le passage, il pouvait tout aussi bien trouver le moyen d'écrire une lettre en se faisant passer pour Aydan ?

\- Je...Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus, soupira Olwen en prenant sa tête dans ses mains.

Elle se retourna d'un pas lent et las, fatiguée, épuisée moralement. Olwen ne savait pas où elle allait et à vrai dire, elle s'en fichait. Elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser.

\- Laisse-là, elle est folle, entendit-elle de la voix de son amie.

Mais une véritable amie ne lui aurait jamais dit ça. Elle l'aurait cru, même si ça paraissait invraisemblable. Ça l'était pour elle-même. Des larmes de rage coulaient à présent de ses joues. Elle était seule, complètement seule. Haït par sa famille, méprisée dans le monde des sorciers, rejetée à présent par ses seules véritables amis. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle s'était rendue compte des choses que maintenant. En fait, elle avait reproduit exactement les mêmes erreurs : Elle s'était voilée la face. Peut-être l'avait-elle toujours su. Elle ne savait plus. Elle était perdue.

Olwen se laissa tomber sur le sol, sanglotant bruyamment, serrant toujours ses mains contre sa tête comme si elle voulait l'écraser. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Elle n'avait même plus conscience du lieu où elle se trouvait. Elle avait l'impression d'être parti dans un autre monde. Olwen hurla pour exprimer son désespoir, laissant aller ses émotions. Elle se fichait d'avoir l'air d'une démente. La seule chose dont elle avait besoin en ce moment, c'était d'extérioriser.

\- Qui suis-je ?! Dîtes-le moi !

Mais personne ne lui répondit à part son écho, lui rappelant qu'elle était plus seule que jamais. Jusqu'à ce qu'une main se pose sur le haut de sa tête. Curieusement, elle se sentit aussitôt apaisée. Comme si la main posait sur sa tête aspirait toute la tristesse et l'incertitude qu'elle avait pu ressentir.

\- Parfois, la méthode brutale est celle qui marche le mieux. Tu n'as pas le temps de la contrecarré. Tu n'as pas le choix de l'accepter.

La voix était sombre et autoritaire. Pourtant, Olwen la reconnaissait comme étant celle de Jaxon. Elle fronça les sourcils et redressa doucement la tête. Elle avait vu juste, c'était bien lui. Mais un certain malaise continuait de l'envahir. Les yeux qui la regardaient n'exprimait plus la raillerie. A vrai dire, elle n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment-là. Ses yeux étaient tellement sombres. Depuis quand avait-il les yeux noirs ?

Lestrange croisa ses bras contre son torse, l'air satisfait. Il dégageait soudainement une certaine prestance qu'elle n'avait jamais vu chez lui, une certaine attraction. Un charme fou. C'était comme si on lui avait lancé un sort, presque comme si on lui avait fait boire une potion d'amour.

\- Tu n'es pas Jaxon, pas vrai ? osa-t-elle demander.

Le sourire de Jaxon s'étira un peu plus. Il semblait apprécié la situation.

\- Non. Mais alors, qui suis-je ? répondit-il sur un ton de défi.

Pourquoi sa voix semblait-elle la transpercer jusqu'à au plus profond de son âme ?

\- C'est toi qui m'as envoyé la lettre en te faisant passer pour Aydan, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est bien moi. Alors, qui suis-je ?

Quelque chose remuait dans son ventre, jusqu'à ses entrailles. Son rythme cardiaque monta en flèche, ses yeux s'agrandissaient comme si elle n'arrivait à y croire.

\- Tom ?

Il hocha la tête, un air fier collé au visage. Une horde de lutins de cornouailles pouvaient bien se manifester à ce moment-là qu'elle n'en aurait rien à faire. Seul lui comptait à ce moment-là. Olwen avait l'impression que son cœur était prêt à sortir de sa poitrine. Rien qu'avec toutes les émotions qu'elle ressentait en cet instant, elle savait désormais qui elle était vraiment.

\- C'est...impossible, dit Olwen, sous le choc.

\- Tu sais très bien que non. Arrête de te mentir à toi-même. Tu n'as plus besoin de faire ça. Tu peux enfin être la vraie toi, Ginevra.

Le fait qu'il l'appelle ainsi remuait encore plus quelque chose en elle. Une partie d'elle aurait voulu se jeter dans ses bras, sauter littéralement de joie.

\- Je m'appelle Olwen, pas Ginevra.

\- Tu es Olwen et Ginevra. Mais je dois dire que même si tu restes toujours la même, tu ne fais que devenir de plus en plus intéressante à mes yeux. Peut-être est-ce d'une part parce-que tu as choisi d'aller à Serpentard, déclara Tom.

Intéressante ? Olwen s'empourpra et baissa les yeux, se triturant les mains nerveusement. C'était comme dans un rêve.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, tu es toujours Ginevra. Tu aimes qu'on te valorise.

Olwen releva la tête. Il semblait de plus en plus satisfait de la tournure des choses.

\- Comment tu sais...tout ça ? lui demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

\- Parce-que je n'ai jamais cessé d'être avec toi. J'ai toujours été avec toi.

Olwen resta pantoise. De quoi parlait-il ? Tom lui prit la main et l'invita à le suivre. Elle se demandait où il l'emmenait.

\- Te souviens-tu de la chambre des secrets ? Lorsque tu étais prête à me donner ton énergie vitale pour que je revienne à la vie ? demanda-t-il.

\- J'ai quelques bribes de souvenirs oui, pourquoi ?

\- Ce satané Potter a détruit mon journal mais ce qu'il ne savait pas et ce que j'ignorais aussi, c'est que mon âme pouvait continuer d'exister en dehors du journal. Je suis comme un fantôme et je peux donc posséder qui bon me semble. Jouissif, n'est-ce pas ? commença Tom.

Cette révélation fut un choc pour Olwen. Sa précédente réincarnation avait toujours pensé qu'il était mort, qu'il avait disparu. Elle avait été profondément attristée. Elle s'était sentie extrêmement seule alors qu'il avait toujours été avec elle.

\- Tu as possédé Aydan pour écrire cette lettre ? Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait plus tôt lorsque j'étais encore Ginny ? Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point elle s'est sentie seule, à quel point elle s'est sentie trahie aussi quand elle a appris qui tu étais réellement, avoua Olwen.

Aussitôt, elle porta ses mains à sa bouche, se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Ses joues s'étaient une fois de plus empourprées au plus grand plaisir de Tom.

\- C'est dommage, tu étais sur une bonne lancée. Tu deviens enfin honnête mais tu continues de te départager. Pour répondre à tes questions, tu connais la réponse pour la première et pour la deuxième, je n'avais aucun intérêt à le faire. Premièrement parce-que je ne disposais que d'un temps imparti pour posséder quelqu'un et deuxièmement parce-que je ne pensais pas que mes autres horcruxes allaient être détruit. Je pensais que c'était terminé pour moi et peu importait que cela le soit, tant que la partie restante dans mon corps puisse réaliser mes rêves : Devenir le plus grand sorcier du monde.

\- Mais Harry Potter a découvert ton secret et tu es mort, termina-t-elle.

Olwen n'avait pas tout comprit et elle essayait de voir où il voulait en venir. Ces histoires de réincarnation, de possession et de portions d'âmes allaient finir par lui griller le cerveau.

\- Mais j'ai trouvé un moyen de revenir à la vie, avoua Tom.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, les yeux ronds. Il la regardait d'un air victorieux et fier et maintenant, elle comprenait mieux le rôle qu'elle avait à jouer. Il avait tout prévu depuis le début et il savait qu'elle l'aiderait quoi qu'il arrive.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? demanda Olwen.

Un sourire satisfait apparut sur les lèvres de Tom.

\- Tu veux vraiment m'aider ?

\- Oui !

C'était sorti tout seul. Il n'y avait eu aucune hésitation dans sa voix. Depuis le temps qu'elle attendait ça !

\- J'en suis venu à la conclusion que si on peut séparer son âme en plusieurs morceaux, on peut très bien la reconstituer. Tout le temps que je ne passais pas avec toi, je le passais à faire des recherches plus approfondies sur les horcruxes. J'ai trouvé ce livre, il vient de Roumanie. Bien entendu, je l'ai traduit pour toi. Il s'agit de refaire la même incantation que lorsqu'on veut créer un horcruxe sans commettre de meurtre cette fois et en rappelant toutes les portions d'âmes. Mais lorsque j'ai trouvé la solution, tu as mis fin à tes jours, expliqua-t-il.

Olwen déglutit. Son enthousiasme partit aussi vite qu'il était venu. Horrifiée, il lui fallut un certain temps pour assimiler ce que ça voulait dire.

\- Tu ne seras plus Tom mais Voldemort.

\- Nous sommes une seule et même personne, Olwen. Exactement comme toi et Ginevra.

Elle se révolta, secouant la tête.

\- C'est différent !

\- Tu ne peux pas me rejeter entièrement alors que tu as brisé le cou de pauvres animaux innocents ! s'exclama Tom d'une voix plus forte, ce qui l'a fit sursauter.

Olwen pâlit.

\- C'était essentiel ! Tu me l'avais demandé ! Le Basilic ne supporte pas le chant des coqs ! se défendit-elle.

\- Et tu as mis en danger la vie des Sang-de-Bourbes, ajouta-t-il, enfonçant le couteau dans la plaie.

La jeune femme vit trouble et commença à trembler de tous ses membres.

\- Je… Je ne voulais pas qu'ils meurent ! Hermione était mon amie ! Je pensais que tu voulais juste les effrayer, seulement les pétrifier !

\- Il n'empêche que tu as une très grande part d'ombre en toi et tu dois l'accepter.

Il avait raison et elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Tom avait été la seule personne à l'accepter pour ce qu'elle était vraiment alors elle devait en faire de même.

\- Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi avoir attendu alors que tu pouvais très bien demander à quelqu'un d'autre de t'aider ? demanda soudainement Olwen

Tom sembla pris au dépourvu de ce revirement avant de reprendre une expression impassible.

\- Parce-que mon objectif était de revenir à la vie grâce à toi, comme pour la chambre des secrets. Tu avais dit que tu voulais me suivre dans ma quête. Tu voulais que je t'apprenne des choses en retour de ta dévotion à mon égard. De plus, si c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui l'avait fait, il l'aurait sans doute fait sous la contrainte et par peur. Pas que je n'aime pas ça, bien au contraire. Mais je dois dire que je trouve ça...plaisant que quelqu'un souhaite m'aider par envie. Tu comprends ? Ça doit être toi.

Ses derniers mots finirent presque de l'achever. Son cœur bondissait dans sa poitrine. Olwen croyait n'avoir jamais autant parlé et prit plaisir à discuter avec quelqu'un. Elle se sentait enfin à sa place. Cependant, à chaque fois qu'elle avait des réponses, elle avait toujours plus de questions à lui poser et il sembla s'en rendre compte.

\- Les questions seront pour plus tard, ton ami commence à reprendre le contrôle. Tu ne voudrais quand même pas qu'il meurt ? L'âme torturée n'est plus très loin, déclara Tom d'un ton beaucoup plus autoritaire.

Olwen devait se l'avouer, elle ne s'était absolument pas préoccupée du sort de Jaxon. Pas une seule fois et étrangement, elle ne s'en voulait pas. Finalement, peut-être qu'elle était presque aussi mauvaise que Tom.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3** \- Le Retour du Démon

* * *

L'atmosphère lui semblait être devenue encore plus glaciale qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle éprouvait le même ressenti que lorsqu'elle avait traversé le mur qui menait à la voie numéro neuf trois quart. Olwen se frotta les bras comme pour se réchauffer, en vain. Mais elle garda tout de même la même position en découvrant la source de la malédiction de King's Cross : Une brume noire semblable à un obscurial renfermé un petit être squelettique et faible. Il semblait souffrir. Cette vision l'horrifiait au plus au point qu'elle détourna le regard tout en serrant la main de Tom.

\- Aurais-tu peur ? demanda-t-il d'un ton amusé.

\- Oui, avoua Olwen.

\- C'est bien. Tu es honnête. Si tu ne veux plus voir ça, tu sais ce que tu dois faire.

Tom lui tendit le livre qu'elle prit. Elle l'examina tout en parcourant sa main sur la couverture.

\- Page quatre.

Ce n'était pas une demande. C'était un ordre. Et pourtant, Olwen s'exécuta docilement. Cependant, il y avait quand même quelque chose qui la tracassait et même s'il lui avait demandé de ne plus poser de questions pour le moment, elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle devait savoir.

\- Quand tu auras retrouvé l'intégralité de ton âme, tu voudras toujours de moi ? demanda Olwen timidement.

Tom soupira, visiblement exaspéré. Olwen fit un pas en arrière en fermant les yeux, attendant la sentence mais rien ne vint. Elle rouvrit les yeux, dirigeant son regard vers lui pour lui exprimer son étonnement. Celui-ci ne fit que s'intensifier un peu plus en voyant sa mine attristée. Tom ? Triste ? Elle devait être fatiguée pour voir une telle chose.

\- Tu pensais que j'allais te faire du mal ? demanda Tom, connaissant très bien la réponse.

\- Oui. Après tout, c'est dans ta nature mais je l'assume. Je n'aurais pas dû te poser de questions.

\- Tu n'as rien compris Olwen.

\- Comment veux-tu que je comprenne si tu ne m'expliques pas ?! s'emporta-t-elle.

Le regard du visage de Jaxon s'assombrit alors que ses poings se serraient à un tel point qu'on pouvait voir les jointures de ses mains devinrent blanches. Olwen ressentait le danger imminent et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Cette situation était horrible pour elle. Et si les autres parties de son âme ne l'acceptaient pas ? Et si Tom ne voyait que Ginny en elle ? Olwen savait à présent que sa précédente réincarnation et elle ne faisait qu'un. Olwen était Ginny et Ginny était Olwen mais son cœur n'appartenait qu'à elle, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Baisse le ton !

\- Ne le prend pas comme ça Tom. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. C'est juste que...je suis perdue. C'est trop en une seule soirée, soupira Olwen .

Il s'approcha d'elle d'un pas félin qui la fit reculer instinctivement avant de se jeter sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras dans une étreinte brusque qui la fit sursauter et lâcher un cri d'effroi.

\- Tom ? l'appela Olwen, troublée.

\- Tu as menti pour moi. Tu as tué pour moi. Tu étais prête à abandonner ta famille pour moi. Tu étais prête à m'aider dans ma quête. Tu voulais que je t'apprenne des choses. Tu étais prête à rentrer dans mon monde et à dire adieu au tien. Et quand tu m'as cru mort, même en découvrant que j'étais en fait Voldemort, tu ne pouvais pas t'empêcher de te sentir seule et triste sans moi. Tu voulais t'inventer une autre vie, repartir de zéro. Tu voulais m'oublier mais tu n'y arrivais pas. C'était plus fort que toi.

Olwen se sentait terriblement mal à ce moment-là. Elle était presque en train de suffoquer dans ses bras. Son cœur tambourinait fort dans sa poitrine qu'il devait probablement le sentir. Tom la serra plus fermement contre lui, à tel point qu'elle en avait mal aux côtes.

\- Arrête Tom, tu me fais mal, gémit Olwen.

\- Pour être très franc avec toi et tu dois t'en douter, si je t'avais rencontré normalement comme ça à Poudlard, je n'aurais jamais pris le temps de te laisser me raconter ta vie et tes sentiments pour ce morveux de Potter. Mais à cause de ma condition, je n'avais pas le choix. Tu étais ma seule source de divertissement. Pourtant d'ordinaire, j'apprécie beaucoup la solitude mais là, je ne la supportais plus. Je n'avais rien. J'étais seul. J'étais en train de devenir fou. Tout ça, je l'ai voulu et c'était pour la bonne cause mais je ne pensais pas que ça aurait été aussi dur. Et puis, tu es arrivée et étrangement, nos conversations passaient plutôt bien au fur et à mesure du temps. J'ai été très étonné qu'une gamine de onze ans se soit résolu à tuer et à toucher du sang, rien que pour moi. Et quand Potter a détruit mon journal, je ne pouvais que te suivre. Je ne voyais pas ce que je pouvais faire d'autre. Tu étais mon seul véritable repère. Disons que je suis...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens. Olwen l'entendit siffler, comme si ça lui demandait un effort surhumain.

\- ...probablement dépendant de ta présence. Je n'étais pas comme ça et je le suis devenu à cause de mon séjour dans le journal. Je n'y peux rien. Même lorsque tu es morte, je me suis retrouvé dans un état second. Comme si je mourrais avec toi et je me suis réveillé quand tu t'es réincarnée. Dès que je t'ai vu, je savais que c'était toi. Ta famille le savait aussi. C'était évident. Tu as mis fin à tes jours parce-que tu ne supportais plus cette vie de mensonge, cette vie que tu n'as jamais voulu. Tu ne supportais plus mon absence mais je suis quasiment sûr que si tu as voulu te réincarner dans la même famille, c'était parce qu'au fond, tu savais que j'étais toujours là et tu voulais me revoir, termina Tom.

Il se décida enfin à la lâcher et Olwen prit une grande bouffée d'air. Elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête. La nervosité ne l'aidait pas à retrouver une respiration normale.

\- Me suis-je assez donné de mal pour toi ?

Olwen releva la tête. Le teint de Jaxon semblait beaucoup plus pâle et elle se demandait si c'était dû à la possession qui était poussé à l'extrême ou si c'était vraiment Tom qui se sentait mal à cet instant. Le fait qu'il avoue tout ça alors que ce n'était pas du tout son genre prouvait qu'il tenait un minimum à elle. C'était hallucinant.

\- Oui, merci.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de tes remerciements. Maintenant, c'est à ton tour. Quand est-ce que tu vas te décider ?

Elle était profondément perturbée. Entendre Jaxon parlait ainsi lui faisait tout drôle. Elle se rappelait que l'âge de cette portion d'âme était de seize ans. Il était bien plus mature qu'elle alors qu'elle en avait dix-neuf. L'âge ne voulait vraiment rien dire. En parlant de ça, il n'avait toujours pas répondu à cette question.

\- Donc, les autres parties de ton âme m'accepteront, c'est bien ça ?

\- Je suis la portion d'âme dominante. Le journal a été le premier horcruxe que j'ai fait, ce qui signifie que j'en possède cinquante pour cent. Est-ce que tu comprends ou on peut enfin commencer ? demanda Tom, visiblement impatient.

Olwen acquiesça et ouvrit le livre à la page quatre. Il indiquait comment tracer le cercle ainsi que l'incantation a prononcé. Elle avait déjà essayé la magie noire. Elle pouvait y arriver.

\- Tu as enfin la possibilité de prendre ta vie en main, Olwen. Ne gâche pas cette chance, déclara Tom avant que le corps de Jaxon tombe tel une poupée de chiffon.

\- Je ne la gâcherai pas.

Olwen prit sa baguette et traça le cercle ainsi que l'étoile formant un pentagramme en veillant bien à ce que la forme torturée se trouve au milieu. Elle reporta son regard sur l'incantation et la lut à haute voix, le cœur battant.

Soudainement, sept spectres apparurent tout autour de l'âme torturée. Sept Tom aux diverses apparences de chaque instant de sa vie où il avait décidé de déchirer son âme. Sept démons qui tournaient autour de la brume noire dans une danse macabre pour fusionner avec celle-ci. Une lumière aveuglante en émana et Olwen s'en protégea à l'aide de son bras qui tenait toujours sa baguette. Elle avait l'impression que c'était l'instant de sa vie. De toutes ses vies. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle était née pour faire ça. Elle était née pour lui.

La lumière cessa mais Olwen ne rouvrit pas les yeux. Pas tout de suite. Juste pour faire durer le suspense un peu plus longtemps. Juste pour calmer son excitation grandissante. Elle tenta de toutes ses forces de réprimer le grand sourire qui s'étirait sur ses lèvres mais en vain. Elle était beaucoup trop heureuse. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente quelque chose se posait sur sa bouche. Olwen ouvrit les yeux et rencontra un regard sombre et envoûtant. Les prunelles de Tom la regardait avec détermination alors qu'il pressait avidement ses lèvres contre les siennes avec une certaine sauvagerie. Il n'y avait rien de doux, il n'y avait rien de tendre. C'était brutal, maladroit. Elle pouvait sentir le sourire satisfait de Tom contre ses lèvres et alors qu'elle allait enfin se décider à répondre à son baiser, il la relâcha.

Elle pouvait enfin l'admirer dans toute sa splendeur : Un visage aux traits angéliques, une chevelure et des yeux dont les iris étaient d'un noir de jais qui contrastaient parfaitement avec le teint pâle de sa peau semblable à de la porcelaine. Mais cet homme n'était en aucun cas fragile. Ce n'était pas comme dans la chambre des secrets. Il était bien réel cette fois-ci. Il était vraiment là. Il le lui avait prouvé en l'embrassant. Olwen dériva sur ses lèvres et le rouge lui monta aux joues alors que Tom affichait un sourire en coin, l'air amusé.

\- Parfois, la méthode brutale est celle qui marche le mieux, répéta-t-il.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé d'aller aussi loin, répondit Olwen, mal à l'aise en se frottant la nuque.

\- Je ne cherche pas à me prendre la tête contrairement à toi. Je sais ce que je veux et je l'obtiens toujours.

Elle baissa la tête, soudainement intimidée. Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose à dire et vite. Olwen releva la tête, déterminée.

\- Bon retour, Tom.

\- Tu as l'air fatigué. Je suis même surpris que tu ne te sois pas encore évanouie. Entre les visions, tes crises de larmes, l'incantation et le baiser. Je suis impressionné.

Olwen piqua un nouveau fard.

\- Tu es obligée de faire ça ? demanda-t-elle, gênée.

\- J'aime désorienter les autres. Ça a un certain côté fascinant, répondit Tom, fier.

Et bien elle, elle n'aimait pas du tout. Ou plutôt, elle cherchait encore à se voiler la face mais ce qu'elle éprouvait en ce moment était encore en totale contradiction. Tout était contradictoire avec lui.

\- On s'en va.

Son ton était redevenu autoritaire et Olwen se mit à sourire lorsqu'il lui prit la main pour l'inciter à le suivre, laissant Jaxon qui se trouvait toujours sur le sol, probablement inconscient. Le silence était revenu mais il n'était pas pesant cette fois-ci. Olwen se sentait bien, jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve le cadavre de son amie gisant à ses pieds. Elle poussa un petit cri, horrifiée.

\- Je l'ai tué, déclara simplement Tom.

Elle se retourna aussitôt vers lui. Il l'avait tué lorsqu'il possédait le corps de Jaxon ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'elle allait tout gâcher. Tu as besoin d'être entouré de personnes qui croient en toi et en ton potentiel.

Il avait raison. C'était mérité et puis, elle avait Tom maintenant. Elle n'avait besoin que de lui et de personne d'autre. Finalement, elle avait recommencé. Elle s'était liée d'amitié avec des personnes uniquement par intérêt, pour ne pas être seule. Pour mener une vie normale. Une vie dont elle ne voulait plus, dont elle n'avait jamais voulu mais qu'elle avait été forcée à avoir. Désormais, sa vraie vie commencée.

\- Me voilà de nouveau mortel mais ce n'est que partie remise. Il est temps que ce monde retrouve sa gloire d'autrefois.


End file.
